Although consumers may often turn to steel entry doors to try to increase the security of their homes or businesses, the steel door is only as secure as the door frame into which it is installed. Often, doors are purchased in a pre-hung form. The door jambs on pre-hung doors may comprise pine, which is not a particularly strong type of wood for preventing forcible entry. Thus, unless the steel door is hung in a reinforced door frame, the overall security of the entry is not increased by the purchase of a steel door, because the door jamb may merely become the weakest link in preventing forcible entry.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a relatively inexpensive way to reinforce a door jamb.